One Thing
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: They've just sent Electronique of to jail at the end of Stop Team Go. Shego is about to say something that Kim really wants to here. A oneshot inspired by the ennui of Finger Eleven's "One Thing". A Song-fic. KiGo. Unrequited.
1. Lyrics One Thing

One Thing  
by Finger Eleven

_Restless tonight  
__Cause I wasted the light  
__Between both these times  
__I drew a really thin line  
__It's nothing I planned  
__And not that I can  
__But you should be mine  
__Across that line_

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_I promise I might  
__Not walk on by  
__Maybe next time  
__But not this time_

_Even though I know  
__I don't want to know  
__Yeah I guess I know  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_Even though I know  
__I don't want to know  
__Yeah I guess I know  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_Even though I know  
__I don't want to know  
__Yeah I guess I know  
__I just hate how it sounds_

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
__If I gave it all away for one thing  
__Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out  
__If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_


	2. One Thing

A/N: not BnB-verse. My first song-fic. Set during the last day of Stop Team Go, before the series spits in the face of all KiGo 'shippers, after an episode long tease. Been floating around in my head since I dug up Finger Eleven's "One Thing" in my MP3 archives.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible copyright of Disney. "One Thing" copyright of Finger Eleven.

One Thing

* * *

The twins, Hego and even Mego are hugging me, saying they missed me not just in words. I'm prolonging the moment, when I have to turn around and tell Princess.

I haven't been sleeping well.

Y'see, it's because I can't control myself. Not talking about impulse control, here. I'm talking science-screwed-up-my-brain control. Every time I want to tear into someone or something, all that comes out is this goofy smile and that loopy giggle. Gawd! I could just... smack myself across the head, with a good dose of what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you!

The worst part is that I freaking know every crappy minute of the day. And it... dammit, it hurts. The years I spent, literally, killing my "good name" as an ex-Team Go member. Shredding it away, while making girltalk with little miss priss and her buffoon boyfriend... Gah! It's enough to make my head just freaking explode!

And that's the worst of it. Princess is hawt. Always has been. Sure, she's the squeaky clean, all-American girl next door. But dayum, that girl has a body that just doesn't quit. Don't I know it, from all the bruises I've gotten from her. After seeing her in my catsuit during that first mind control incident, all I could think was... just wow. I didn't think anything could shock me, but that did. She was what, sweet sixteen? Me, eight years older. I'd always thought I was straight. Midas, with his golden touch, those pretty boys in the islands. Okay, so I hang out with a lotta guys who think spandex and death-rays are cool. But that just cracked me over the head like a two by four.

Seeing her with the dork bf... It's like watching someone rip your chest open and serve up your insides, sauté style, except on television. But instead of being able to just whisk her away to one of my private villas in an undisclosed and off-map island, all I could do is movies and mall shopping with her. MALL SHOPPING! You know how much I HATE malls? Me, most wanted woman in eleven countries; able to burn through metal; slip into Fort Knox undetected. Multi-billionairess, with untraceable accounts all over the world. But y'know what? I'd give it all up to be with that goody-goody. That's the gawd-honest truth.

But every freaking time I want to say something, the damn brain-whatchamahoozits scrambles it all into saccharine sweet nothings. Every time I want to say it. Every time I want to do something about it.

It's easy when someone else flips you. You can deal by putting the hurt on the guy. But what happens when the traitor is yourself?

But I can beat it. I think I know how.

Dating Barkin? Puh-lease. But then, I got Kimmie to come along, although it was just for a bit. Even though the blond bimbo tagged along, it was like dating Kim at the same time. Gawd, she is sweet. She wants me to be happy. I just want to hug her and keep hugging her. I couldn't wait to get back to her; the feelings just bubbled over when I got in the door. And then my mouth just kept replacing "Kimmie" with "Stevie."

The guys let go of me. I turn around. Kimmie's just standing there... her hands behind her back... an adorable expression on her face... Do I see... something in her gaze?

"Hego's right, it was good to be on the same side..."

And I...

I'm going to tell her. The time's right. It's the heat of the moment. I've beaten this thing reverse- polarmathingy at it's own game. I will beat it. I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Approaching a life defining moment.

"Yeah. Kimmie, I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but..." I lean in. I put my hand on my Princess's shoulder. She turns her head to look into my eyes. Gawd, those leaf-green eyes...

Behind her, there is a clatter, and my world is wiped away in a wash of red light.

***********************************

Ok.

I get it, but I also don't get it. Electronique's on her way to jail, courtesy of Go City's finest. Shego's getting a hug from her brothers. And Ron? Well, he's messing around with the reverse polarizer, just being... Ron.

When Shego showed up as Miss Go, I was in shock. She claimed that she'd been hit by the Attitudinator; I was totally skeptical. But as Wade's reports came in, I started to relax around her. She stayed with me for a couple of weeks. Those weeks were some of the best days I'd ever had.

We went shopping, we went to see the Memopad. We had cocoa-moo together. We went to the spa, the museum, the art gallery. We double dated; I even gave her relationship advice with... ugh... "Stevie"... I just can't believe she's good now; and now that she's good, we've been able to forge a connection we've never had the chance to explore. It's like she knows me, accepts me for who I am. World-saving teen cheerleader. So fiercely freaky. How could such a great woman like Miss Go be even interested in Mr. Barkin? I mean, Miss Go is beautiful, and smart and funny...

Well, Shego is too, but mixed in with a little crazy, like a rottweiler attack.

Why does the thought of Shego and Mr. Barkin just make me want to throw up? When I was with her on her date, I just wanted to crawl out of there to keep from seeing the two of them. I kept telling myself she's like a big sister to me. I even said it to Ron. But all those things we did together... it was like a whole new level to our relationship... it was like the first blush... like dating...

Omigawd. That is just too wrong sick. But then, why does the thought tweak me so much? I mean, I've got Ron, right? Even though he never takes me anywhere but Bueno Nacho, and he never goes anywhere that doesn't have a coupon in that cheapskate book of his, and he makes me try to order from the kid's menu, and he always forgets things like Valentine's Day...

Date Shego? How does that work? Would I be wanted as an accessory to a criminal? Would the world think I'd gone over to the dark side, by virtue of "playing for the other team" so to speak? What would my parents think? My friends? Ron...? And what about finishing high school? Getting a career? Kids? Do I really want to give all that up? I'm more afraid of the answer, because I think I know what it might be...

When we were fighting Electronique and her brothers, it was.... like... magic. We put the woman away, and got her brothers sorted out.

Shego's brothers let go of her and saunter off to make their statements. She turns around, looking at me, her eyes wide. She just looks at me...

My pulse is jumping like crazy and I suddenly feel a little shy. I put my hands behind me like a little girl. As I'm walking up to her, all I can think is "she's so beautiful." But all I say is "Hego's right, it was good to be on the same side."

"Yeah. Kimmie, I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but..."

She leans in.

Puts her hand on my shoulder.

My breath catches in my throat.

I think, for one ferocious so the drama moment that she's going to kiss me...

And even with Ron standing right there...

I don't mind.

Behind me, there is a clatter, and my world is wiped away in a wash of red light.


End file.
